Emma's Accident
by ZOE007
Summary: While on the way to save Henry from Neverland Emma has an accident.
1. Chapter 1

Emma was below deck doing chin ups preparing to do battle with Peter Pan and whatever else came their way and all to save Henry she was so concentrated that she didn't hear the door open and Regina walk in.

"What are you doing Miss Swan?" Regina said suddenly which made Emma to lose her grip on the pipe and hit the floor landing on her arm causing her to cry out in pain, Regina rushed over to her.

"Emma I am so sorry I didn't mean to make you fall. Are you ok?"

Emma's breathing was laboured and her eyes were closed tightly in pain.

"I th... think so it's m... my sh... shoulder an... and arm." Emma wheezed.

Regina got Emma sitting up and checked her over only to discover that Emma had dislocated her shoulder and broke her arm in two places unfortunately she couldn't heal Emma's injuries but luckily she had picked up some medical training and so she got to work.

"Emma I need to reset your arm and pop your shoulder back in place, now I warn you it will hurt."

"Just do it Regina, because it can't feel any worse than it does right now, it feels like I have hot blades under my skin right now."

Regina grabbed as close as she could get to Emma's shoulder and gave it a firm tug and felt it pop back into place Emma let loose a scream like a banshee as Regina moved on to realigning Emma's bones once the bones were set Regina used her magic to put a cast on Emma's arm to hold the bones in place and then made a sling set in the right position to support her arm and shoulder and together they both left and went up on deck where they were met with questioning looks.

"I had a small accident. I was working out and my hands got slippery and and I lost my grip and landed on my arm, Regina found me and helped me." Emma said bending the truth a little.

Regina and Emma looked at one another as Regina helping her sit down suddenly there was multiple thudding's coming from both sides of the ship Emma and Regina along with Snow, David and Hook went over to the side and when they looked into the water they saw mermaids attacking the ship making the Jolly Roger rock violently sending everyone tumbling to the deck, Regina had Emma's back pressed against her so when they fell Emma landed on Regina which made sure that Emma didn't re-injure herself.

"Thanks." Was all Emma could say before the ship received another onslaught by the mermaids, with Regina's help Snow managed to get a mermaid onboard the Jolly Roger, the mermaid blew on a shell.

"What did you do mermaid?" Regina questioned.

The mermaid laughed.

"You'll see." The mermaid just kept laughing.

There was a crack of thunder and lightning flashed.

"You called a storm." David said.

The mermaid was not listening to him or anyone she was looking at Emma with intrigue and when Emma turned her head to the left the mermaid saw something on the blondes temple and when Emma turned back towards the mermaid, she saw the mermaid was bowing to the best of her abilities considering she was not in the water.

"What are you bowing for?" Emma asked.

The mermaid motioned for Emma to lean in close the blonde obliged.

"Get me back to the water and I'll show you."

"Why should I?"

"I'll get my pod to back off."

"Fine."

While everyone was fighting Emma used her good arm to drag the mermaid to the side of the ship and managed to get her on the side railing.

"Before you go stop the storm please."

"I cannot once called it can only be stopped one way you must figure that out."

The mermaid pushed herself into the water and a few seconds later all the mermaids stopped attacking the ship, but Hook and David were still fighting as were Snow and Regina, and Emma realised that the fighting was making the storm worse and the only way to make the storm stop was to get them to work together, she tried getting them to listen to her but they couldn't hear her so she pulled herself up onto the railing trying again to get them to listen but again failed so she did the only thing she could think of and jumped off the ship.

"Emma!" Snow screamed as she saw her daughter jump.

The four of them ran to the side looking for her a winch broke off the ship and hit the water.

Meanwhile under the water the winch smacked into the back of Emma's head knocking her out all the mermaids saw what their friend had seen and together as a pod used their magic to save the blonde from drowning by turning her into a mermaid.

Emma came to and swam up to the surface with only her left arm when she broke the surface she found that the storm had stopped and her parents along with Regina and Hook were staring at her with shock, they threw a rope to her and hauled her up on deck. Everyone continued to stare at her.

"Why are you all staring at me like clubbed catfish?"

They all looked down and Emma followed their gaze and saw that where her legs should be was a tail and it wasn't the same colour as the other mermaids it was a beautiful shimmering pink and Caribbean blue, Emma just stared at it.

"Ok loving the blue but I could do without the pink and tail."

Everyone chuckled at the typical Emma behaviour, then Emma's smile faded as realisation hit her.

"How am I going to help with rescuing Henry?"

"I know someone who can help you." Came a voice from the water.

Regina and Snow looked over the side and saw a young red headed mermaid.

"Ariel!" Snow called out in surprise with a huge smile on her face.

"You said you know someone who can help." Regina said cutting to the chase.

"Yes my father he would be the only one who can undo mermaid magic, I'll swim back and tell him of the situation."

With that Ariel went under the water and disappeared. While they were waiting Emma suddenly made a sound of discomfort.

"Are you alright dear?"

"I think I'm drying out and I don't want to go back into those waters."

Regina waved her hand and Emma was suddenly in a bath big enough for her new tail not to get hurt and it was filled with sea water.

"Thank you Regina."

There was a splash and Ariel appeared again but this time there was a merman with her.

"This is my father King Triton."

"It's a pleasure your majesty." Snow bowed her head.

"It is an honour to meet you Snow White."

"You know my name?"

"Ariel has told me all about you and how you helped her to find true love."

"It was my pleasure she's a sweet girl who deserves happiness."

"Yes she does, now let's see what I can do about your daughter."

Triton did a examination of Emma from head to tail.

"I can't undo this it is meant to be."

"You said he could undo this." Regina was angry.

"Just because I can't undo the magic doesn't mean I can't bend it." King Triton interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked speaking for the first time since Ariel had returned.

"I can make it so you can choose when you want to have a tail and when you want to have legs, but I am afraid that, that is all I can offer."

"I'll take it." Emma jumped at the chance.

So Triton used his Trident on Emma, a brilliant light surrounded Emma and she was lifted into the air and when she came back down to the deck she was standing on her feet around her neck was a singular blue pearl necklace.

"The necklace you wear is no ordinary blue pearl it is what will allow you to change back and forth it can never be removed unless you allow it, so take very good care of it. If you ever find yourself without it and need it simply whistle and it will come to you. It is the pearl of the moon mermaid that is you child."

"Ok. Before you go is there anyway you can get rid of the pink in the tail?"

Triton chuckled at Emma's dislike of the colour.

"I'm afraid not it is a part of who you are."

Both Ariel and Triton swam away, Ariel went back to Storybrooke and Triton back to Atlantica.

Finally the group reached the shores of Neverland and Emma was the first one off the ship, what she didn't know was what the mermaid had seen was a blue crescent moon on Emma's right temple and now that she was a mermaid it became visible to everyone.

As the small band trudged through Neverland's forest Emma felt like they were being watched, suddenly an arrow went whizzing past Emma's head and became embedded in the tree and when she looked she saw Snow, David, Hook and Regina surrounded by Indians who had their bows and arrows trained on them then she noticed to coming at her, using her mermaid powers she turned herself invisible and moved out of the way and toward the others she managed to get in between the Indians and the rest of the Henry rescue crew without being noticed and she started fighting the Indians all at once which was not easy considering her right arm was still useless to her but she was able to fend off the Indians by using her left hand to hold her sword.

"Enough!" Came a command from a female Indian.

The fighting ceased and then the Indian girl spoke again.

"I know you're there show yourself."

Emma did so and as soon as the other Indians saw the crescent moon they immediately bowed before Emma.

"I knew you would come Moon Mermaid."

"Ok. But why are they bowing?"

"They are offering up their lives to you because they attacked you and that is a definite do not, because the Moon Mermaid is sacred to us so if you wish to kill them you can as it is your right."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Nobody's killing anyone. It was a mistake, they didn't know." Emma said.

"Pan would not hesitate to kill anyone that attacked him."

"Well I'm not Pan."

"I am Tiger Lily, Moon Mermaid."

"Stop calling me Moon Mermaid my name is Emma."

"Very well then, Emma."

"Can you help us?" Emma asked with desperation.

"Yes we can help you get your son."

"How did you know?"

"Some of our hunters had heard a boy talking about his mothers Regina and Emma."

By the time it took them to get halfway to Pans camp Emma was weakening from the heat and she needed water Tiger Lily seeing how weak Emma was getting went over to her and put Emma's arm around her neck and supported her to a nearby stream once in the water Emma felt strong again instantly.

"Pan knows you're here and what happened to you so he made it hotter which is why you were weakening so quickly. You can free Neverland from Pan's grasp, you just need to believe in yourself."

Once Emma and Tiger Lily rejoined the others they continued on their journey to rescue Henry. An hour later they finally made it to Pan's camp when they were ambushed by the Lost Boys Emma spotted Henry and turned herself invisible and made it passed all the fighting to Henry and grabbed him cloaking him with invisibility so long as she was touching him and got him safely away from Pan and his Lost Boys as soon as she let go of Henry Regina used her magic to send Henry to the Jolly Roger with a blood magic protection spell on him Emma went to help Regina, Snow, David, Hook and the Indians when she felt a sharp pain in her injured shoulder, she looked and saw the tip of a sword sticking out of her shoulder, she thanked her lucky stars that it wasn't an arrow which they dipped in dreamshade, their blades were clean of poison.

"You may have saved Henry but you won't be so lucky Emma." Pan whispered in her ear and withdrew his sword and went for her again but Emma saw it coming and deflected it with her own blade even though she was injured Emma was fairing very well suddenly the moon rose higher in the night sky and it grew brighter when the beams landed on Emma she started to glow silver like the moon she was getting more power from the moon itself.

Emma extended her hand towards Pan and a silver beam shot out and struck him in the chest disintegrating his heart and as Pan died Neverland changed it became day and all the dangers went away and it was a happy wondrous place like Emma had read about as a child.

"It looks so beautiful now." Emma said in awe.

Tiger Lily chuckled as she went over to Emma.

"That's because it was until Pan changed it and now it's back to its true beauty, and it's all thanks to you."

It was time to say goodbye to Neverland and take Henry home when they made it back to the Jolly Roger Emma was the last one off the row boat and as she went to grab the ladder to get on the Jolly Rogers deck a gust of wind rocked the small boat sending Emma into the waters and Emma not being able to swim because of her bad arm used her necklace to turn into her mermaid form.

"I'll meet you in Storybrooke." Emma called up to the group.

There was a glow as Emma crossed realms and soon the Jolly Roger was on its way home to Storybrooke. When the rest of the group arrived in Storybrooke they were off the ship and looked for Emma at the beach they came across her struggling to stand up with only arm Hook kind of let out a chuckle earning a glare from Snow, David and Regina, the last walking over to Emma and helping her to stand when Henry, Snow, David and Hook got to them everyone was shocked by what happened next with Henry.

"I can't believe it Emma."

"What can't you believe kid?"

"That you turned into a freak."

The look on Emma's face broke Regina's heart as well as Emma's parents and Hook's, not one of them could believe that Henry had just said that, Emma's eyes were brimming with tears that threatened to fall and so no one would see her she ran off into the forest to hide out.

Regina turned to Henry and knelt down in front of him.

"Henry you should not have said that to Emma, yes she's part mermaid but that doesn't make her a freak. You know how it hurt me when you called me evil?"

Henry nodded yes.

"Well you calling Emma a freak hurt her deeply even more than you calling me evil."

"I didn't mean to hurt her it's just when she told me about her magic she would joke about being a freak or being weird I just thought that she would laugh about it like she did before. I guess she feels like a real freak now that she has changed externally."

Regina and Henry went into the forest to look for Emma.

They were out looking for hours and there was a storm coming Regina sent Henry back to Snow and David while she continued to look for Emma, the raid was coming down in torrents making it hard for Regina to see more than a few feet in front of her. It was just by chance that Regina spotted Emma sitting on her legs with her arms wrapped around herself and rocking back and forth when Regina got close enough she saw that Emma was crying.

"Emma?" Regina called out to the blonde.

"Go away Regina." Emma said with a bite to her voice that bite was full of self loathing.

"Now Miss Swan you and I both know that's not going to happen." Regina said using her mayor voice hoping it would work unfortunately it didn't.

"I said GO AWAY!" Emma's voice sounded like thunder as she shouted the last two words.

But Regina still would not move after all Emma was acting just like Henry use to and she knew how to handle an upset child.

"Emma I know you're hurting but it doesn't give you the right to act like a child, now you need to get ahold of yourself and grow up." Regina used her mothers voice knowing that Emma needed a firm hand to get her to listen to her.

Sure enough Emma stop being angry and just cried again Regina smiled a sad smile because she was sad that Emma was so upset but she was slightly happy that her mother voice worked, she walked right next to Emma so that her umbrella was over Emma as well so she could kneel down without risking a slippery injury Regina used her magic to create a small cottage where it was dry and warm she discarded her umbrella and took the shivering sheriff to the bathroom where she got her into a hot bath Emma was still crying as Regina helped her wash her body.

"Henry hates me." Emma said brokenly

"No he doesn't Emma he told me why he said what he did, when you had told him about your magic you joked about it calling yourself a freak and he thought that it would be like that again he didn't mean to hurt you." Regina said gently.

"Really?" Emma said with hope.

Regina nodded her head and Emma smiled.

After Emma had been cleaned and dried Regina uses her magic again to reclothe Emma, all they had to do now was wait until it stopped raining.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow, David and Henry were all waiting at Regina's home when Emma and Regina made it back, as soon as they were in the door Henry wrapped his arms around Emma's waist.

"I'm sorry that I upset you Emma."

Emma wrapped her left arm around Henry and gave him a hug.

"It's ok kid I understand Regina explained everything to me, I will be honest though, when you said what you did I thought you hated me because of what I became."

"No I could never hate you I think you look beautiful as a mermaid."

Emma smiled warmly at Henry, as soon as they let go of each other Emma sneezed which was signalled that Emma was getting sick. Regina shooed Snow and David out and sent here up to his room to play while she took Emma to one of the guest rooms and for the third time that day used magic so Emma was dressed in nightwear and the necessary medicine was on the bedside table.

During the night Regina was woken by a scream and knew that it was Emma when she got to the blonde Henry had Emma pinned down to the bed (while being mindful of her injured arm) to try and stop her thrashing it looked like he was doing well but then with a sudden burst of strength Emma managed to dislodge Henry but not without re-breaking her arm.

"Henry are you ok?" Regina asked when she checked on the boy.

"Yeah mom I'm fine just help Emma she needs you more."

Regina was proud of how selfless Henry was and she realised that he was so much like Emma, walking over to the blonde she saw Emma was covered in a sheen of sweat and she used a spell to stop Emma thrashing about so she could check her temperature when she removed the thermometer she saw that Emma temperature was dangerously high and she needed to cool her down and soon otherwise her brain could cook leaving her brain damaged or it could kill her. Suddenly Emma started seizing.

"Henry go to the bathroom and run a bath for Emma with the Water as cold as you can get it." Regina instructed the concerned boy.

Henry scampered off to do as he was told and then went to his room to wait.

Regina scooped Emma up and took her to the bathroom setting her down on a small seat that she kept in the bathroom she stripped Emma down to her underwear and placed her in the cool water, because Emma's skin was so hot the water started to go warm so Regina had Ruby bring over a bag of ice which she put in the bath and sure enough Emma's temperature started to go down and Regina let out a sigh of relief as Emma's seizure stopped and she was relaxed once Regina was sure that Emma was out of the woods of having another seizure she took Emma back to her room and laid her down and didn't bother to redress her as it was probably safer for the young woman to not have anything on that could cause her to have a relapse once she had Emma situated she put an ice pack behind her neck and one on each arm, each leg and one on her stomach to make sure Emma's temperature stayed down till it was safe enough to remove them, which would be when Emma woke up.

The next day Regina woke up to see Caribbean blue eyes looking at her, she immediately got up and went to the blonde.

"How are you feeling Emma?"

"I feel better." Emma voice was hoarse from not being used apart from screaming last night.

Regina checked Emma's temperature and saw that her fever had broken and was at a safer temperature, it was still high but nothing that medicine couldn't help, she helped Emma sit up so she could take the medicine she needed for the morning.

"Regina my arm really hurts."

"You re-broke it during your nightmare last night, do you remember what it was about?"

Emma shook her head.

"No I don't remember." She lied through her teeth.

"Well your fever was dangerously high so it was probably a heat induced nightmare."

Regina knew the blonde was lying but didn't want to scare her off before she had fully recovered so she let it go for now.

Within a few weeks Emma had gotten so much better she just had a slight cold so she was able to walk without nearly falling down her shoulder had healed but her broken bones were taking a while because of the re-break and it was annoying Emma greatly Regina had left for work and Emma was stuck at the mayoral mansion watching T.V. Because to make sure that Emma didn't try to go outside had magically sealed the house shut so only Henry, herself and anyone else except Emma could open it and if the door was accidentally left open a barrier would stop Emma from leaving the house.

So Emma was just channel surfing and incredibly bored because there was nothing on at this time of day.

"Regina really needs to get cable." She said to herself.

Giving up on trying to find something to watch on T.V. Emma decided to raid the DVD collection and she settled on Ice Princess, after taking some pain killers and some cough medicine Emma snuggled under the blanket that Regina had laid on the sofa for her and started watching the movie .

When Regina came home for lunch she found Emma asleep on the couch and the movie still playing she turned it off and picked up Emma and put her to bed kissing her on the head gently before leaving the room. Emma woke 4 minutes later and went downstairs to the kitchen where she found a plate of food and a note.

Emma looked at the note.

"Emma.

You looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake you so I have left you some food for when you get hungry.

Make sure you get plenty of rest.

Henry and I will see you tonight for dinner.

Regina."

Emma smiled at the kindness in the Regina's note, she sat down and ate her lunch, then went and finished the movie then went back to bed, she woke up to the sound of a door closing and her bedroom door opening she turned just as Henry stuck his head in the room.

"You're awake."

"Yeah kid I am."

Henry climbed onto the bed and took Emma temperature and saw that it was back to normal.

"So Dr. Henry how's my temperature?"

"I have good news your fever is gone." Henry smiled and hugged Emma.

2 hours later Regina got home and found both Emma and Henry asleep she walked over to them and after checking Henry's note about Emma's fever gently shook them awake.

Henry woke relatively easy where as Emma was dreaming about Neverland before it was made safe and when she woke her hand flung out and hit Regina in the face.

"Regina I am so sorry."

"It's perfectly alright dear. But right now it's time for dinner."

Instead of cooking like she normally did Regina ordered a pizza, the 3 of them ate in silence Henry would spend his chewing time looking between his two mothers with a smile as he came up with a plan to bring his mothers together because he had found a book of prophecies and it said that the Evil Queen would save the Saviour which would save herself and the two would fall in love a be each others true love. So Operation put Emma in danger so Regina can save her was underway.


	3. Chapter 3

Henry may be only 11 but he was very smart and sneaky in his planning of getting his mother's together he hated that he had to put Emma in danger but it was the only way or so he thought.

A week before he was going to put his plan into action Emma was on her way to City Hall when a car came barrelling towards her, Emma saw it at the last second before it hit her, the force sent her up onto the hood of the car, across the roof and down the other side, the driver didn't stop they just kept going.

Henry was keeping an eye out for Emma because both he and Regina were waiting for her and he saw the car slam into her.

"Emma!" Henry cried out as he bolted out of the diner door heading to his blonde mother.

Regina was right behind Henry as they both dashed across the road to get to Emma's side.

After a call to the ambulance service Emma was taken to hospital and when she woke she saw both Henry and Regina there, she shifted slightly and let out a groan as a look of pain came across her face, Regina lay a hand on the blondes left shoulder gently.

"Take it easy Emma, you're in no condition to move yet."

"What happened?"

When she went to move her legs Emma realised that she couldn't even feel them.

"Regina? Why can't I feel my legs?" Regina could tell that Emma was starting to panic.

"Emma calm down dear. You were in an accident, a car hit you. You broke your arm, dislocated your shoulder, there's a deep laceration on your right arm and you have a spinal injury. That's why you can't feel your legs, but don't worry I was told that it is only temporary." Regina said soothingly as she stroked Emma's blonde tresses.

6 weeks later Emma's bones had healed the laceration had healed but scarred and her shoulder had healed as well, her spine was a different kettle of fish it was taking longer to heal being the most severe injury, she had physical therapy but she felt like she was going no where and she was getting there fast.

About 2 weeks the therapist had given up on helping the stubborn sheriff, Regina who had, had enough of the blondes attitude decided to take matters into her own hands after all if she could get a stubborn horse who had severely injured itself to walk again, then a stubborn 2 legged blonde should be no problem.

"Alright Emma that does it!"

Emma looked at Regina with confusion.

"Since you have made the physical therapist give up trying to help you, I will and I won't give up till you can walk."

Regina went over to Emma grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up out of the wheelchair that she was in.

"Ok we will take this slowly just one step at a time."

Knowing better then to fight Regina on this Emma resigned herself to let Regina help her, and slowly but surely Emma was walking even if Regina was helping.

About 30 minutes later Emma was getting tired so Regina took her back to her room after getting her settled in bed Regina lay beside Emma and wrapped her arms around her giving her a warm hug.

"I am so proud of you Emma, you do very well when you stop being so stubborn." She said with a smile.

When no reply came Regina looked down only to see that Emma had fallen asleep, soon Regina followed.

When Emma's next therapy session arrived Regina was late getting there to help when she arrived she found Emma's chair was on it's side and Emma on the floor using her arms to get herself into a sitting position, Regina overcome with concern and worry rushed over to Emma and got her sitting up.

"What happened?"

"I didn't know if you were coming or not so I tried to do it myself." Emma replied with tears in her eyes.

"Emma you could have set yourself back in your progress."

"I just wanted you to be proud of me."

Regina's heart ached when she heard how upset Emma sounded.

"You must have fallen asleep as soon as your head was on the pillow last time because I sId I was proud of you. What brought this on anyway?"

"My whole life from childhood to the time I was 16 no one ever said they were proud of me when I did well in school or did a good job at something I just need at least one person to say they proud but it never came, so I ended up feeling like there was something wrong with me or that I did something wrong, like I wasn't good enough."

At that moment Regina felt like her heart was shattering knowing that she was the one that condemned this poor girl to a life of unhappiness, Emma picked up on what Regina was feeling.

"Regina it's not your fault it's Gold's he made the dark curse not you, don't blame yourself because I don't." Emma said with a smile that told Regina that she was telling the truth and she wrapped her arms around the blonde giving her a hug before helping her back into her wheelchair.

Once Emma was settled and asleep Regina did an X-ray using her magic on Emma's spine and saw that Emma's spine was healing but not fast enough after all this time as it still was pretty bad and that was why Emma wasn't progressing in the physical therapy sessions with her and being with an actual therapist wouldn't change that, Emma's spine was just not healing at the proper speed as the therapy sessions continued Regina noticed that Emma's mood was changing.

When Emma would fall asleep Regina would use her magic to X-ray Emma's spine and she noticed that the more Emma's mood changed the slower her spine healed, she then realised that it was the hospital making Emma's mood tank straight into the downward spiral.

Regina decided to talk to Whale about Emma having a change in sleeping quarters, a Whale agreed that it may help to speed up the healing by elevating Emma's mood, so Whale made the arrangements for Emma to be transferred to Regina's home.

As soon as Emma was through the door of the mayoral mansion she felt her mood brighten, Regina had magically placed an elevator into the wall next to the stairs so Emma could move between the two floors with ease, she noticed that Emma was becoming happier and with each X-ray she saw that Emma's spine was healing faster and she knew having Emma moved out of the hospital was the right decision.

Weeks passed and Emma's spine was almost finished healing and all that would be left would be to get the blonde walking again.

The day after Emma had finished healing Regina came into her room.

"Emma are you awake dear?"

"No." Came a muffled reply as Emma buried her face in her pillows.

Regina smirked typical Emma Swan behaviour at least now I know who Henry gets his lack of enthusiasm for the mornings from. The brunette thought to herself.

"Too bad. Come on up and at 'em." Regina said while opening the drapes and letting the sun in.

Emma groaned and buried her head under the top pillow and pulled down the sides to block out the sunlight, chuckling Regina went over to the bed and grabbed the glass of water from the bedside table and dumped it onto the blonde.

With a shriek Emma scrambled from the bed landing on the floor because she forgot that her legs didn't work, with a look of worry Regina went over to help the sheriff into her wheelchair.

"Regina? Please let me try to do it on my own? If I can get from the bed to the chair I should be able to get from the floor to the chair."

Regina's heart swelled with pride at how independent Emma was becoming despite being wheelchair bound, as they rode down in the elevator together Regina decided to break the silence between them.

"So after breakfast and a bath we're going to do some more physical therapy. Okay?"

"Sure, sounds good to me. The sooner I walk, the sooner I can get out of this chair for good."


	4. Chapter 4

Emma's therapy had gone really well but she still was a ways off from walking on her own darkness fell and Henry, Emma and Regina went to sleep,

Regina woke up to a miserable looking sky the next morning but the prospect of getting wet was not what was bothering Regina, she had a bad feeling but she wasn't sure if something bad was going to happen or if she was just worried about leaving Emma alone in the house all day just in case something happened and Emma needed her.

"Emma are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?"

"Regina will you stop worrying I'll be fine."

Seeing the look on Regina face gave her another thought.

"How about you call my cell every hour or so that way you'll know that I'm okay."

With a light kiss on Emma's forehead Regina went to work leaving Emma alone in the big mansion.

Emma was watching a movie when the sound of breaking glass alerted her to an intruder not knowing what else she could do Emma grabbed her gun as the intruder entered the lounge room.

"Stay right there or your brains will be spattered on the wall behind you."

"You think that I'm scared of a wheelchair bound sheriff?" The intruder chuckled.

"I know for a fact that your gun has no bullets, you forgot to load it earlier."

'Damn it he's right.' Emma thought realising how stupid she was for not loading her gun first thing that morning, she tried to get passed him but he grabbed the arms of the chair stopping her in her tracks he applied the breaks and picked her up and placed her on the couch then moved her chair out of her reach so she couldn't try to get away from him.

"Now that pesky chair is out of the way let's talk."

"Who are you?"

"My name is not important."

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to make sure Regina gets a message."

"Tell me the message and I can give it to her."

The intruder chuckled.

"You don't get it. You are the message."

With that he started to punch Emma in the face and then fractured her arm, then he left.

After she was sure he was gone Emma dragged herself from the couch to her chair then waited for Regina to get home.

When noon rolled around Emma heard the sound of Regina's heels clicking on the floor.

As soon as Regina saw the broken glass she ran into the lounge room and saw Emma sitting in her chair at first she thought Emma had broken the glass by accident with her magic but when she got closer she saw Emma was holding her arm as if it was hurt, when she came around the front of Emma's chair she noticed that Emma wouldn't look at her directly.

"Emma what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Regina."

Regina not buying Emma's denial gently grasped Emma's chin and brought the blondes face around to look at her when she did she saw the state that Emma's face was in and gasped.

"Alright now I don't want any excuses. What happened?"

"Some guy broke in while you were out said he had a message for you I asked what it was and he said I was the message then he punched me in the face multiple times and fractured my arm then left."

"Ok here's what we're going to do first we're going to get you looked at by Whale then we'll try and figure out who this guy is."

So it was off to the hospital with a lot of grumbling from Emma about how much she was sick and tired of making trips to the hospital Regina was just smirking at the blonde's constant complaining the whole drive finally they arrived and Regina wheeled Emma in whale saw them and after Regina had told him what happened he had Emma rushed straight up to x-ray and a full body scan about 20 minutes later Emma and Regina were waiting in Whale's office when he walked in holding Emma's results.

"Good news this little adventure of yours didn't do any damage to your spine so apart from some bruising on your skin you're fine."

Regina took Emma home and picked her up from the chair and placed her of the couch then sat next to her and held her in her arms as Emma started crying.

"Emma sweetling what's wrong?"

"I thought he was going to kill me and while he was beating me I wished he would kill me. I'm sorry I should have fought him."

"Emma if you had fought back he could have done a lot worse then some bruising. As far as I'm concerned you did nothing wrong."

"But I'm damaged goods now."

"Emma you listen to me and listen well you are not damaged and anyone who sees you as such needs to have their eyes tested."

"You really don't see me as damaged?"

"I really don't."

A small smile graced Emma's face as Regina wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

"Thanks Regina for everything I know I'm not the easiest person to put up with... Oh who am I kidding I'm impossible to put up with that's why every relationship I ever had failed I had too many issues. But I think with time I can work through them and with the right person by my side."

"I'm always going to be there beside you Emma."

Emma leaned into Regina's embraced feeling safe and truly wanted by someone other than her parents, she knew that as long as Regina was there she'd never get hurt again unless it was due to her job or when Regina couldn't get to her in time but other than that she would be safe.

Regina sat with Emma wrapped in her arms for about 30 minutes before she realised that Emma had fallen asleep with a gentle smile Regina magicked Emma upstairs because the sofa was not as forgiving on ones back as a mattress.

One day while Regina was out at the office Emma decided to surprise her when she got home, around 3 Regina came home and saw Emma's chair empty fearing the worst she ran into the rooms that Emma could reach without her chair the last being the kitchen and there at the stove was Emma standing up on her own cooking dinner.

"Emma?"

Emma turned slightly.

"Hi I just thought I'd get dinner ready."

"But how did you get in here without your chair let alone standing on your own?"

"I walked."

"You walked?"

"Yeah I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you certainly did that. I am so proud of you."

Regina walked over to Emma and wrapped her arms around the blondes waist and kissed her neck gently causing Emma to giggle.

"What is it dear."

"Kissing my neck that gently tickles my neck is very sensitive to light touches."

"Sorry dear."

Just then Henry arrived home and drawn by the smell of food entered the kitchen and saw Emma standing.

"Ma you can stand on your own now?"

"And she can walk to dear, she just had to put her mind to it."

Henry hugged both his moms.

"I'm glad you can walk again Ma."

"So am I kid, so am I."


	5. Chapter 5

Now that Emma could walk again she was like a child with boundless energy as if regaining the use of her legs had recharged her batteries, even though Regina was glad to see the mega change in Emma she knew she needed to keep a tighter hold on the sheriff's metaphoric leash just so she didn't have any more one sided arguments with cars.

"Emma dear do try and contain your energy."

Emma stopped to look at Regina with her head cocked in what Regina would describe 'adorable confusion.'

"Right at this moment you are acting like a child hyped up on about 6 tablespoons of sugar."

Emma went up to Regina's side.

"I'm sorry I guess that now that I have use of my legs again I want to get as much out of them as I can just in case it's temporary."

Regina placed a gentle arm around Emma's shoulders.

"Emma I can 100% guarantee that it's not temporary the use of your legs is back permanently."

Knowing that Regina wasn't lying laced her fingers in between Regina's as they headed out to Granny's with Henry holding onto Emma's other hand this time there was no accidents but as soon as the 3 of them entered someone spoke loudly.

"Leave now Regina your evil is not wanted here!"

Emma's blood started to boil and her hands slipped out of Regina's and Henry's as she stepped forward her anger was so great that Regina could feel it rolling off the blonde in waves and it was making her feel a little dizzy from the amount of anger Emma was projecting.

"If you have a problem with Regina then you have me to deal with I will not allow you to attack her verbally or physically so don't even think about it, am I clear?"

No one responded making Emma even more angry.

"I SAID AM I CLEAR?" She shouted her voice taking on the sound of thunder.

Regina could sense Emma's anger growing and doing the only thing she could think of grabbed Henry's hand then went forward and grabbed Emma's and teleported them back to her mansion so Emma could calm down when they appeared in the lounge room,

Regina noticed that Emma was shaking from the build up of magic combined with her anger.

Instantly she grabbed Emma's other hand and began to let calming emotions flow through her to Emma, while at the same time siphoned off some of Emma's magic to relieve the magic build up otherwise Emma would get sick from magic poisoning unlike alcohol poisoning, magic poisoning can't cause someone to die it just puts them through hell as their body tries to recover.

Emma's shaking subsided as did her anger and she looked at Regina with a incline of her eyebrow.

"You had a major build up of magic and anger so I sent calming emotions to you while I siphoned some of your magic to stop the build up which stopped you from getting magic poisoning."

"Thank you."

Henry watched his mothers and saw the sparks of a relationship appearing and knew that eventually they would see it too if they hadn't already.

The next day Emma and Regina tried lunch with Henry at Granny's diner again this time there was no words of malice, Emma and Regina both ordered while Henry was making a choice.

Regina had decided to get a hot chocolate without cinnamon and burger with fries much to Emma and Henry's shock, Emma chose her usual toasted cheese sandwich and hot chocolate, Henry had chosen both a burger and toasted cheese sandwich with s milkshake.

When their orders arrived at their booth the hot chocolates were set in the wrong spots, so instead of making a fuss Emma and Regina just switched drinks after they had eaten Henry had polished off his milkshake and was reading one of his comics while Regina and Emma were taking their time drinking their hot chocolates suddenly Emma had a strange feeling wash over her she cleared her throat as she stood up.

"Emma are you ok dear?"

"Uh... Yeah... Just got a little dizzy is all I think I just need some air."

Just as Emma headed for the door she staggered before she hit the ground out cold and unresponsive.

"Emma!" Regina exclaimed as she rushed over to the downed blonde.

While Regina was checking Emma over for any signs of trauma anything to indicate why Emma suddenly collapsed.

"Mom? This looks like a sleeping curse but I don't think Emma was meant to get it I think it was meant for you."

"Then she'll never wake up what with neither Neal now Hook are her true love." Regina said sadly as a tear escaped her eye.

Henry saw this and came up with an idea.

"Mom I think Emma has a true love but I don't think it's a guy so why don't you try kissing her first and we can go from there."

"Henry true loves kiss only works if both parties truly love each other and I don't think Emma loves me at least not like I love her."

"Just give it a try please."

Deciding that proving Henry wrong was easier then trying to convince him by talking she leaned down over the prone sheriff and placed a gentle kiss on Emma's lips, and as she did there was a pulse just like when Henry woke up.

Emma let out a slight moan as she shifted and her eyes opened and she looked straight into Regina's brown orbs.

"What happened?"

"You fell under a sleeping curse and I woke you."

"But I thought that only true loves kiss could break a sleeping curse?"

"It is the only thing."

"Then that means that you love me and I mean truly love me just like I love you."

Now Regina knew why Emma was so comfortable with her around, Emma sat up and kissed Regina with a happy smile.

On their way home they made a stop to see Snow and David Regina explained to David what happened and asked what side effects she should expect, David told her about what he did for Snow and Henry when he found out about the burning room, but he was unsure if Emma would experience it with her being magical as he had a theory that the burning room was only experienced by non magic users as he had found a sorceress that had woken from a sleeping curse and had never experienced the burning room.

Unfortunately David was horribly wrong because that night Regina and Henry were woken by a bone chilling scream and rushed to Emma's room to see the blonde thrashing about without thinking Regina ran to Emma and gently shook her awake with one last scream from Emma and a "no" from Henry, Emma's eyes opened.


	6. Chapter 6

After Regina had managed to calm Emma down she slipped into bed with her and held her soon sleep overtook Regina and when she woke up the next day she saw Emma still awake and dark circles under her eyes she placed her hand gently on Emma's right arm causing Emma to let out a yelp.

"Emma what's wrong?"

"My arm hurts a bit."

Regina looked at her arm and saw a burn much like the one Henry had gotten from the burning room and realised that her waking Emma up had caused Emma to get burnt.

"Emma I am so sorry it's because I woke you last night."

"It's okay Regina I don't blame you, you only wanted to help me."

Regina was amazed at how different from her parents Emma truly was, for where Snow and David would have blamed her Emma understood.

Regina put a salve that she kept for burns because when she was learning how to cook after she had adopted Henry she got plenty of them she applied it to the burn on Emma's arm which instantly soothed and cooled the angry flesh, for extra measure Regina blew on the burn.

"Thanks Gina."

"Gina?"

"Yeah it's a nick name like mine is either Em, Ems or Emmy, yours is Gina because if I used the r and e instead of starting with the g I would come up with a guys name like Reg or Reggie. I like Gina better."

"So do I sweetheart."

Regina placed a gentle kiss on Emma's head.

"Why don't you try and sleep again?"

"No I don't want to go back in that room."

Regina got up and went into her study she got a candle and came back into Emma's room and placed it on the bedside table then she lit it.

"What's the candle for?"

"David told me about how when Snow would end up in the burning room he'd light a candle to help her I don't know how it works exactly but somehow it stops you being scared or something. Why don't we give it a try hm?"

"Ok."

Emma went back to sleep after Regina had stroked her back when Regina was sure that Emma was asleep she went back to her own room to get dressed. Then she went down and started to get breakfast ready suddenly she heard the sound of Henry bounding down the stairs and he entered the kitchen.

"Morning mom."

"Morning my little prince."

"You haven't called me that in a long time."

Then Henry looked around and noticed Emma's absence.

"Where's Ma?"

"Hmm... I guess she's still asleep. Why don't you go see if she's waking up yet?"

"Ok."

Henry turned and ran back up stairs taking them two at a time then ran down the hallway to Emma's room and opened the door to see Emma already up and pulling on her boots and red leather jacket.

"Ma?"

Emma turned her head to the door.

"Hey kid what's up?"

"Mom's cooking breakfast."

"Ok tell her I'll be down in a minute."

"Sure thing."

About two minutes later Emma arrived in the kitchen.

"Emma did the candle work?"

"Yeah it did thank you."

Regina placed a plate of bacon and eggs on the table for Emma, who practically inhaled the plates entire contents.

"Would you like some more Emma?"

"Thanks I feel like I haven't eaten in days."

"It's one of the side effects of the sleeping curse just like the burning room is a side effect, fortunately the hunger can be cured by having a big breakfast which is what you're getting today."

Emma smiled at Regina as her plate was filled again and once again Emma practically inhaled it, after her fourth serve Emma was finally full.


	7. Chapter 8

Emma went through weeks of the burning room before Regina got an idea, taking a necklace (she hadn't worn since she cast the curse 29 years ago) she placed a spell on it which would allow her to see the solution to stop Emma from going back into the burning room.

Regina waited till Emma had fallen asleep then used the necklace and she found out that what making Emma constantly going to the burning room was the guilt she felt from giving Henry away she felt like she had abandoned him just like she had felt abandoned for her whole life until she had found her parents 28 years later.

A tear escaped Regina's eye but she quickly wiped it away just as Henry came in to check on Emma.

"Hey mom how's ma doing tonight?"

"She's still going to the burning room but now I know why."

"Well are you going to tell me or am I going to have to try and read your mind?"

"She feels guilty for giving you up for adoption she feels like she abandoned you just like she felt abandoned until she found her parents 28 years later."

Henry thought for a bit when he got an idea.

"Mom I know how we can make her feel not guilty anymore."

"And how do we do that my little prince?"

"We tell her what life would have been like for her if she had been cursed with everyone else then we tell her what life would have been like if she had kept me."

"Henry I think that might actually work. Good work." Regina said with a smile as she wrapped Henry in a big hug.

The next day when Emma woke up she found that Regina wasn't there like she had been whenever she woke up then she heard Regina's voice reach her ears from downstairs.

"Emma can you please come downstairs?"

When Emma made it down Regina took her into the living room and got her to sit down on the coach while both her and Henry sat down on the coffee table in front of the blonde, the atmosphere was making Emma nervous which Regina noticed and placed a hand gently on Emma's which the blonde had started wringing.

"Emma dear it's ok you're not in any trouble we just want to talk with you."

Regina removed he hand from Emma's and looked at Henry.

"My little prince do you want to start?"

With a nod Henry scooted forward and took both of Emma's hands in his and gave them a squeeze to get Emma to look him in the eyes.

"Ma, mom and I both know about the guilt you are feeling but you need to understand that there is no reason to feel that way."

"But I abandoned you when you were born just like I was." Emma said through tears that had started to fall.

"Ma you didn't abandon me you gave me up for adoption for my best chance at a better life if you hadn't of done that then I could have come and found you and brought you to Storybrooke and you would never have broken the curse and be reunited with your parents. We would have been living who knows where with you doing who knows what job it may not have been a bail bonds person it could have been a waitress or a mechanic, a lawyer or even a doctor."

Then Regina had her turn.

"Besides what sort of life you would have had if your parents didn't send you through the wardrobe I can tell you, you would have been a newborn forever, now what kind of life is that?"

"So you see Emma you weren't ever abandoned, grandma and grandpa did what they thought was best for you, to keep you safe. Sending you away was the hardest thing they ever did."

"Just think if they hadn't sent you here you never would have met Neal and you never would have had Henry."

Emma looked at both Regina and Henry.

"You're right I have no reason to feel guilty I gave you up Henry because I loved you so much I wanted you to have a better life than I did, to have the safety that I didn't."

"Dear what do you mean the safety you didn't?"

Emma looked at Regina with a desperate pleading in her eyes which told Regina that she didn't want to say in front of Henry.

Henry being smart picked up on Emma's apprehension and left the room.

"Ok dear Henry's out of the room."

"It started when I was 16 it may have started earlier but I can't remember I may have blocked it out, anyway the foster family I was living with..." Emma trailed off not sure how to phrase her sentence.

"Did they hurt you?"

"My foster mother was nice she took care of me, so did my foster brother they were the only two out of the three, the foster father on the other hand all he ever did was hurt me."

Before Regina could ask what he did Emma continued.

"Sometimes he'd hit me with his hand, other times he'd use either a belt or his favourite a beer bottle. There were times when he'd lock me down in the basement for another guaranteed beating, he always told me to keep quiet or he'd make sure I'd never have another home then one day I got so dirty playing outside that my foster brother ran a bath for me and my foster mom was waiting in the bathroom to help get the dirt out of my hair when she noticed I was struggling to remove my shirt she helped that's when she saw the bruises and cuts upon scars."

"What did she do?"

"She got out of there and she took my brother and I with her, she filed for divorce and took back her maiden name Swan, then she adopted me and so I became Emma Swan."

Regina sat beside Emma and put her arm around the younger woman.

"It sounds like they really care about you."

"They do or he does anyway, she hardly recognises me anymore."

Regina looked at Emma confused.

"She has Alzheimer's disease it started about a year before Henry found me. That picture of me in jail wasn't real it was part of an undercover operation that had to seem real enough to fool the crooks, all the pictures and files should have been deleted but I guess one of them got missed but it's not the worst undercover operation I did. I was young enough to pass as a teenager and so I went undercover to ferret out a rapist but it didn't go as I planned."

"You mean he..."

"No but I got made and so he beat the crap out of me. I was in a coma for 8 months when I woke up I couldn't remember anything about what had happened to me."

Emma started trembling as she remembered her past Regina took Emma's hands and gave a slight tug to get Emma to turn to face her.

"What happened to make you remember?"

"I suffered PTSD causing flashbacks which filled in the blanks, then I ended up not sleeping for a month which caused me to become sleep deprived. Anyway that's in my past and that's were I want to keep it."

Regina didn't press the matter as she could tell it was causing Emma to become distressed.

"How about I teach you how to cook?"

Emma quirked her eyebrow at Regina.

"Uh you do remember what happened the last time you let me in the kitchen don't you?"

Regina chuckled at the memory of the last time Emma tried to cook.

"But this time I will be there to help instead of letting you do it on your own, besides I don't want to have to clean the entire kitchen of ingredients."

"It wasn't the whole kitchen just a large part of it."

With another chuckle Regina stood up and took Emma's hands and pulled her up.

"Come on let's get started."

Under Regina watchful eye Emma made one of the best chicken parmigiana's Regina had ever seen if she was being truthful it looked as if it belonged in a restaurant, then Henry came back in.

"Hey moms what's for lunch?"

"Chicken parmigiana that Emma made and before you think about making a face she did an excellent job."

After lunch was finished Henry spoke.

"Ma that was one of the best chicken parmigiana's I have ever eaten."

"Oh really kid and who makes the other best chicken parmigiana? As if I don't already know."

"Mom makes the other best chicken parmigiana. So mom did Ma make a huge mess like last time?"

"Hey! I resent that kid."

Henry laughed and wrapped an arm around each of his moms waists and gave them a hug.

"I love you mom and I love you Ma."

"We love you too kid."


	8. Chapter 10

Regina was reading a book when a string of expletives resounded in her ears telling her that Emma had injured herself yet again with a sigh she put her book down and went to check on the blonde.

Upon entering the bedroom Regina saw Emma with her legs trapped under the dressing table.

"What happened?"

"One of the draws got stuck and I pulled too hard and the whole thing fell over."

"Let me help you."

Regina used her magic to lift the dressing table off of Emma.

"You really are accident prone aren't you?"

"What can I say I'm good at klutzing out."

Regina deciding that no one was that much of a klutz did a detection spell and saw that someone had put a spell on Emma to make her prone to accidents and removed it immediately.

Regina told Emma about the spell so Emma used a location spell to track down the person who placed the spell on her, she followed the spell to a rundown shack in the woods.

"Should I knock?... Nah." With that Emma kicked the door down and found the man that had invaded her home when she was still wheelchair bound.

"It was you all this time?"

"I see you're up and walking about again."

Emma grabbed him by the throat.

"Start talking who are you and why'd you place that spell on me?"

"I am the one they call for revenge."

"Who hired you?"

"Your fathers father."

"My grandfather was a decent man and a shepherd just like my dad was.,

"No not his biological father on the account that he's dead I'm talking about the king that treated him as his own son."

"Why would he want to harm me I did nothing to him."

"No but your father and Regina did and the best way to hurt them is to hurt the thing they both love."

"Well you failed I now know it was you who hit me with that car."

Just then Regina and David appeared and both went to Emma, David placed his hand on Emma's arm that she had just pulled back ready to punch this ass in the face.

"Emma sweetheart don't do it, he's not worth it to waste your energy on. Come on baby girl let him go, Regina can deal with him especially considering I have the feeling she'd really enjoy teaching this piece of trash a lesson in respect."

David managed to pry Emma's grip loose and took her outside passing the door that Emma practically ruined David looked at it and smiled.

"Nice job on the door."

"Well I did debate knocking but that would have given him time to run."

"Glad you used logic."

Both Emma and David chuckled.

Soon Regina came over and they climbed into David's truck.

After David dropped off Emma and Regina he went to deal with the one constant thorn in his side with a bit of help from Ruby who literally ate the guy.

A month later Regina asked Emma to marry her and 6 months later they were having twins (a boy and a girl) the funny thing was they may be twins but Regina and Emma were both carrying one each, Emma was carrying the girl while Regina was carrying the boy.

Once the twins were born Emma had decided to name their new born son Daniel while Regina and Emma chose two names for their daughter, they chose to name her Willa-Eva.

Everyone welcomed the newest prince and princess.

The end.


End file.
